


Ruby no Yubiwa

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on a song, Childhood Sweethearts, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Ketsu, Requited Love, Rings, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Self-Hatred, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The happenings after their last fight from Shizuo's point of view.





	Ruby no Yubiwa

**Author's Note:**

> After I had listened 'Ruby no Yubiwa', I just could not help myself. I have read lots of tumblr posts and comments about Izaya's love towards Shizuo is unrequited. In my opinion, this song proves its opposite.

Shizuo was standing in front of his nightstand with his left arm being in a cast. He has a frown on his face, feeling anxiety as his hand reached towards the knob of the drawer. It was the day after their fight and the shocking sight of Izaya not being there where hehad left him before he followed Shinra to the roof still haunted him – and would through his whole life.

"Senpai, everything is all right?" He heard the familiar voice and felt as a small hand touched his shoulder. He instinctively stepped a step forward. From the corner of his eyes, he saw as his trainee hung her head. A sudden pain ran through his chest. He did not want to hurt her feelings, but after everything what had happened and her role in it… it was just too much. "Sorry, for interrupting," Vorona mumbled, then turned around and walked out of the room.

Shizuo sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He knew that he messed it up a few seconds ago and he promised to himself that he would make it up to her. He grabbed the knob and pulled the drawer out. He reached in and picked up the little box which was being hidden there. With a quick movement, he opened it. It felt like the little ruby ring was mocking him and that made his frown deepening. He closed his eyes and at the same time, the little box as well. He hid it into the pocket of his bartender suit, deciding to get rid of it as soon as he could – knowing that he would not be able to do that, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

Two years had passed and Shizuo was standing at the gates of Raijin with the cherry blossoms falling all around him. He looked up and he felt the familiar pang forming in his chest as he tried to find someone behind the glass wall who was not there. He sank his hand into his pocked, squeezing the little box which was hiding there since that day.

Suddenly, he heard two cheerful voices. He snapped his head towards that direction, knowing that beside the pang in his chest, a lump is forming in his throat as well. He knew the two girls noticed him as well, but they walked past him as if he was not even there. Shizuo had to take some deep breaths.

"Shizuo! Where are you, man?" He heard his boss’s voice. When the older man reached him, his gaze followed his own. He felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Do not worry, Shizuo! They can not hate you forever."


End file.
